


Thunderstorm Fears

by rusherNparadise



Category: Sebastian Stan- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC has a big fear of thunderstorms and Sebastian is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first time writing fan fiction let alone posting it for others to read, so I would much appreciate some positive feedback on how to improve my writing in general.  
> Your comments, whether good or bad, are appreciated too in helping me deciding if I should continue writing or not.  
> Keeping in mind I haven't written fanfic before, this one shot may be way shorter than it should be or way too descriptive. It also lacks dialogue just because I'm trying to figure out my style of writing.  
> Please give comments and opinions on how this one turned out!  
> Thank you :)

**BOOM!**

This crash of thunder happened to shake the entire house this time as I hid behind a blanket on the couch. I was absolutely terrified of storms, have been since I was a kid. Nothing had ever seemed to make me feel as safe as Sebastian, my boyfriend of 5 months. I was frantically waiting for him to return home from work. I had the TV on a low volume to try and distract myself from the storm, which had no effect.

I saw another bright flash of lightning through the window and I cupped my hands over my ears to muffle the thunder; I shrunk lower under the blankets and grimaced from the sound. Just as I had began to adjust the blanket keeping me warm, I heard the front door open. I looked over the top of the couch to see Sebastian walk inside. Thank god he was finally home!

His dark hair was flat from the pouring rain and his gray shirt was see-through in the spots the rain soaked through probably from his run from the car into the house. He ran a hand through his wet hair and shut the door.

I pushed the blankets off of myself and jumped off the couch to run over to him. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and placed the side of my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

 _"Hey, sweetheart."_ I heard the smile in his voice and felt the vibrations of him speaking against my cheek that rested near his neck and let out a shaky sigh.

 _"Hi.."_ I mumbled back as I rubbed the fabric of his shirt between my fingertips. He retracted his arms from around me as he heard my sigh and looked down at me, concern etched on his handsome face.

 _"Are you okay?"_   He asked me as he looked down at me. I shook my head no slowly and inhaled the scent of his cologne and him that lingered on his skin. I already felt a bit calmer.

I saw another flash of lightning out of the corner of my eye and hid my face in his chest. He gauged my reaction to the storm and began to understand my strange behavior. He carefully lifted me bridal style and carried me over to the couch. He sat down before placing me beside him and pulling me onto his lap. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before looking towards the TV.

The sound of another crash of thunder filled the house and I began to shake. Sebastian ran his large, calloused hands up and down my arms and pressed multiple kisses to the side of my face to distract me as he continued to whisper, _"It's alright...Shhhh...I'm here."_

After a few minutes, I finally began to calm down a little. Sebastian carefully placed me off his lap and walked over to the TV by the DVDs. _"Wanna watch a movie?"_ He asked me with a smile.

I gave him a weak smile in return and nodded my head. He reached for one of my favorite movies, Finding Nemo, and placed it in the DVD player. When he sat back down, I rested my head on his lap and he placed a blanket over my body. Throughout the movie, he played with my hair and eventually, the storm was forgotten thanks to him.


End file.
